Heat Wave In Midgar
by sunsoara
Summary: The temperature in Midgar climbs while Cloud is alone at Seventh Heaven. When Zack arrives, what kind of mischief can the pair get into? AU CloudxZack WARNING: Yaoi


_Hey look my stories are getting longer :D Maybe I'll actually try to do one with chapters and an actual plot sometime… but for now here's another little quick one._

_**Pairings**__: Cloud/Zack_

_**Warnings**__: Rated Mature, yaoi (boyxboy), sex_

_**Disclaimer**__: Ya do I look like I own this guys? …I wish_

*********

**Heat Wave In Midgar**

It was hot, just standing outside could make you want to pass out. That's why the Seventh Heaven bar was closed and had been for days. No one in their right mind would venture out. Cloud sighed as he tried to concentrate on washing the few dishes that were near the sink behind the bar. He was covered in sweat even though the ceiling fans were on high and the windows were wide open to catch the very lazy breeze. Cloud had long since shed his shirt to try to stay as cool as possible.

He was alone. Not only would there be no customers today, Tifa and the others were gone. She had insisted it was the perfect time to stock up on supplies and had taken everyone with her aboard Shera. Cloud sighed again as he realized he had washed the same dish multiple times. It was too damn hot.

As he went to stack some dishes away, a bang on the front door nearly made him drop them. "Who is it?" Cloud shouted as he made his way around the bar and to the door.

A smooth yet tired voice answered, "It's me Cloud. Hurry up before I fry out here!"

Cloud rushed to the door and unlocked it. Zack stood in the doorway, face flushed from the heat, holding a rather heavy looking crate, "Little help here?"

Cloud grabbed one side of the box and they carried it inside, "Didn't expect you to be back today," he said as they fit the crate into the fridge, "I thought you guys would be gone until the end of the week."

Zack sat down on the bar and poured himself a drink, "Im the only one who got dropped off. This is the stuff Tifa wanted me to help her get in Gongaga. She wanted it here in case you would be able to open up the bar tomorrow."

Cloud snorted as he went back to washing dishes, "She's too optimistic. Besides we got plenty of stuff here already if I did."

Zack pouted with the glass halfway to his lips, "Awww you didn't miss me Spikey? I thought you would have been lonely all by yourself."

Cloud paused and looked at the older man, "Of course I missed you. I was bored with no one around…" He resumed washing the dishes, "…Not like there is much to do anyways in this dreadful heat."

Zack slid off the counter, walked up behind Cloud, wrapped his arms around the slim, muscular waist and nibbled on the blonde's neck. Cloud froze and leaned back against Zack to entice the man to continue.

"I can think of a few things we could do," Zack whispered into his ear playfully. He rubbed he hands against Cloud's sweat drenched chest.

Cloud snapped out of it and regained his composure, shrugging out of Zack's grip, "You must be out of your mind. In this heat? Not unless you want everyone to come back to two naked dead guys."

Zack seemed to ponder whether it would be worth the risk. The blonde rolled his eyes and shoved him away causing the raven haired man to burst out laughing. He embraced Cloud and gently kissed him on the lips before slowly heading toward the stairs at the back of the bar.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "You know, there are other places that can be done other than the bed," Zack climbed the stairs and was lost from Cloud's view.

The expression on the blonde's face was priceless. Eyebrow raised, jaw hanging open, Cloud was shocked and dazed. He snapped out of it and leapt up the stairs after Zack. As he reached the hall, he heard the water in the shower running. Realization dawned on him as he quickly shed his clothes.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Zack was on him in a heartbeat. Cloud was slammed against the wall as Zack pushed his naked body against the younger man. Both men groaned as their erections rubbed against each other.

"Shower, Now," Cloud commanded. Zack was so startled he let himself be lead to the shower with Cloud's strong grip on his wrist. The younger man was never the one who took charge in their lovemaking. This was a side Zack hadn't seen before. He liked it.

The cold water hit both men, washing away their sweat and cooled their bodies. But now a different kind of heat burned within them.

Cloud pushed Zack against the wall of the shower, devouring the soft lips in front of him. Zack moaned, he didn't care why Cloud was so demanding, but he was in heaven. Cloud reached down and grabbed Zack's throbbing member causing the older man to cry out in shock and pleasure. He bucked forward and gasped as Cloud pumped him in lazy strokes. Cloud growled, taking the man's lips once again and thrusting his tongue inside to explore. Zack's back arched off of the wall of the shower as Cloud sped up his caresses. He moved from the man's lips and nibbled the crook of his neck, biting down hard to cause Zack to cry out.

As fast as it had started, it all stopped. Cloud pulled back and released his grip. Zack glared at him in protest and started to move forward to take charge. Cloud smirked, spinning him around and pushing his hand down on his back. Zack bent forward, bracing himself with both hands on the wall. He was surprised, though not resistant, to the way this was unfolding but he was not surprised when he felt the younger man pause. Cloud had never been the one to enter Zack before.

Zack glanced over his shoulder and saw the look of conflicting emotions in Cloud's eyes. He could see the lust, fear, and uncertainty wash across the beautiful man's features in a mere second. He gave a reassuring smile and pressed himself against Cloud.

Seing the look of acceptance in his lover's eyes, Cloud slowly and gently pushed himself into Zack's tight opening. He wanted so much to slam completely into the other man, but he would give him the same respect he had gotten the first time Zack had entered him.

Zack bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out but couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. He was glad Cloud had the restraint to take it slow. As Cloud buried himself completely into Zack, he let out a loud moan. They waited for Zack to get use to the intrusion as the water poured down on them. The older man's pain gave way to pleasure, he wiggled a bit and Cloud slowly thrust in and out.

Zack moaned as Cloud had immediately found the spot inside him that made him see stars and continued to hit it each time he slammed into him. Cloud knew he wouldn't last long hearing the erotic noises escaping Zack's mouth. He reached under the man, grabbed his arousal and pumped in time with each thrust. He was determined to give Zack his release first and sped up. It was too much for Zack, "Cloud!" he screamed as his essence splattered over the shower wall. The tightening and spasms of the body underneath him was all it took for Cloud to empty himself within the man.

Cloud freed himself and started to lick his fingers clean as both men panted hard. Zack turned around, leaning his back against the wall, trying to stop his racing heart. He took Cloud's hand gently and sucked on one of his fingers, Cloud couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine.

Zack took the younger man's hand and gently tugged in the direction of the bathroom exit. His eyes blazed into Cloud's, "My turn."

Cloud obediently followed him back down the hall, water still dripping off both of their naked bodies. The fans in the main room gave off only the faintest of breezes, but it was enough to keep their wet skin cool. They reached the edge of the bar and Zack lifted Cloud into his arms. The younger man snarled and glared at him but Zack ignored it as he placed him on the edge of the bar.

Zack nuzzled and kissed the insides of Cloud's thighs, causing the younger man to moan loudly. The raven haired man always seemed to know what to do to make him go crazy. Zack smiled mischievously before swallowing Cloud's member in one shot making him give off a noise that was a mix between a whimper and a howl.

He moved his tongue across the bottom of Cloud's shaft. The blonde arched his back, bracing himself with his hands on the bar as he tried to jump further down Zack's throat. He paused, no longer moving and hummed deep in his throat which caused vibrations to race through Cloud.

"Oh Gaia," Cloud moaned as he grabbed the back of Zack's head with one of his hands, twisting his fingers in the damp black hair. Zack took the cue and started moving up and down Cloud's length, increasing the suction with each pass.

"Zack…" Cloud tried to say something through the waves of pleasure. He didn't let him finish as he hummed once again and rapidly deep throated him. Cloud grunted as he released into the warm, wet mouth. His body went limp and he flopped back onto the bar, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

Zack chuckled lightly and licked his lips clean. He leaned over Cloud and placed delicate, gentle kisses over the muscular abdomen. As Cloud recovered, he could feel the younger man's member harden against his chest. Zack smiled as he continued to place a trail of delicate kisses down to Cloud's belly button.

Gently, Zack grasped the lean waist before him, pulling the man further down the bar, his hips hanging over the edge. Cloud yelped, his hand desperately clinging to the bar rail to prevent himself from feeling like he was going to fall off.

Zack lifted Cloud's legs, placing them on top of his shoulders, and licked the inside of Cloud's thighs. "I want to hear you scream this time," he said as he rubbed his hardened member against Cloud's opening.

Cloud panted heavily, "Window…someone…will hear."

"Does it look like I care," Zack growled as he rubbed himself harder against Cloud, causing the younger man to twitch and close his eyes, "You have to promise to scream."

Cloud nodded but still Zack teased him, sucking on the inside of his thighs. The blonde desperately screamed, "Yes! Yes! Just fuck me Zack!"

Zack smirked, placing his hands on the blonde's hips and he slammed himself into the tight entrance.

"AHH damn!" Cloud shouted as he tried to get use to the feeling of Zack inside of him.

Zack pulled almost all the way out and thrust himself in again. Cloud groaned, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from yelling a second time.

"I thought…you promised…to scream," Zack grunted out, each word he thrust deeper inside of his lover. He hit the spot that sent waves of pleasure through every inch of his lover's body.

"Right there, just like that, give it to me damn it!" Cloud screamed.

Zack sped up his rapid thrusts as he watched Cloud start pumping his own throbbing member. The water had long since evaporated and a sheen of sweat covered their straining muscles. Cloud screamed, "Zack!" as he came, his essence splattering across Zack's chest.

One last thrust was all Zack needed as he released himself into Cloud, "Oh Gaia…Cloud!"

After regaining their breath, Zack removed himself from Cloud and the blonde sat up on the edge of the bar. The raven haired man placed his hands gently on each side of the porcelain face and kissed him softly on the lips, "You are amazing," he whispered.

"So are you," Cloud replied as they clung to each other, sharing their feelings of bliss.

As Cloud jumped off the bar, he saw the mess they had made and sighed, "Now to clean up…and it is hot again"

Zack walked up behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Race you to the shower?"

Cloud grinned, pushed himself out of Zack's grasp and took off down the hall. Zack was right behind him.

*****

_A/N: They are going at it like bunnies aren't they? LOL …anyways please review if you have the time. The feedback will help me know if Im doing well or if there is something I need to work on to make my stories better!_


End file.
